ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-10
Earth-10 or Universe-10, is the universe where Ben 10: Lost Galaxy takes place. It is part of Ben 10s' multiverse of parallel worlds. Appearance Earth-10 (or the Earth) is the third planet from the Sun, and the densest and fifth-largest of the eight planets in the Solar System. It is also the largest of the Solar System's four terrestrial planets. It is sometimes referred to as the world, the Blue Planet, or by its Latin name, Terra. Earth's crust is divided into several rigid segments, or tectonic plates, that migrate across the surface over periods of many millions of years. About 71% of the surface is covered by salt water oceans, with the remainder consisting of continents and islands which together have many lakes and other sources of water that contribute to the hydrosphere. Earth's poles are mostly covered with solid ice (Antarctic ice sheet) or sea ice (Arctic ice cap). The planet's interior remains active, with a thick layer of relatively solid mantle, a liquid outer core that generates a magnetic field, and a solid iron inner core. Human geography Earth-10 has reached approximately 7,000,000,000 human inhabitants as of October 31, 2007. Projections indicate that the world's human population will reach 9.2 billion in 2050. Most of the growth is expected to take place in developing nations. Human population density varies widely around the world, but a majority live in Asia. By 2020, 60% of the world's population is expected to be living in urban, rather than rural, areas. It is estimated that only one-eighth of the surface of the Earth is suitable for humans to live on—three-quarters is covered by oceans, and half of the land area is either desert (14%), high mountains (27%) or other less suitable terrain. The northernmost permanent settlement in the world is Alert, on Ellesmere Island in Nunavut, Canada. (82°28′N) The southernmost is the Amundsen-Scott South Pole Station, in Antarctica, almost exactly at the South Pole. (90°S) Independent sovereign nations claim the planet's entire land surface, except for some parts of Antarctica and the odd unclaimed area of Bir Tawil between Egypt and Sudan. As of March 2012, there are 206 sovereign states, including the 193 Member states of the United Nations. In addition, there are 59 dependent territories, and a number of autonomous areas, territories under dispute and other entities. Historically, Earth has never had a sovereign government with authority over the entire globe, although a number of nation-states have striven for world domination and failed. The United Nations is a worldwide intergovernmental organization that was created with the goal of intervening in the disputes between nations, thereby avoiding armed conflict. The U.N. serves primarily as a forum for international diplomacy and international law. When the consensus of the membership permits, it provides a mechanism for armed intervention. The first human to orbit the Earth was Yuri Gagarin on April 12, 1961. In total, about 487 people have visited outer space and reached Earth orbit as of July 30, 2010, and, of these, twelve have walked on the Moon. Normally the only humans in space are those on the International Space Station. The station's crew, currently six people, is usually replaced every six months. The furthest humans have travelled from Earth is 400,171 km, achieved during the 1970 Apollo 13 mission. History Distant past Around 48,000 BC * The Vivan War begins. Over two-million solar systems are drawn into the war. A famous battle, called The Battle of G'jinor which is now West Humswood, drew the ancient humans into battle with exterrestrial beings for the first time. 14th century-15th century 1310-1410 * 1310: Paulto' work on his "family's creation", the Galvan Reactor. Past down from generation to generation. The project will take more than a thousand years to complete. * 1319: Paulto' discovers green matter. * 1323: Paulto comes to Earth to continue his work. * 1340: The Vivan War leaves Earth. ** Pieces of the Opticoid Warlord, Kyarro, are left on earth. Paulto uses these pieces to advance his reactor. 17th century 1601 to 1700 * 1610: Aliens begin to arrive on earth. ** Paulto dies and passes his work on to his two sons, Retaliator and Huuki. * 1699: Retaliator and Huuki cease work on the Galvan Reactor. ** The two fight over what the Galvan Reactor should be used for. ** Huuki hires bounty hunters to kill Retaliator. ** The bounty hunter fail to kill Retaliator. ** The rights for the Galvan Reactor are given to Retaliator, after the Supreme Galactic Council deems him worthy, and him alone, to work on the project. ** Huuki is furious by the Council's actions. He disappears. 1700–1709 * 1700: Huuki returns with an army of rogue aliens from around the earth and the galaxy. ** He once again attempts to kill his brother. ** Huuki's plan to kill his brother once again fails. ** Huuki manipulates the Supreme Galactic Council member, Bruno into relinquishing Retaliator's right to the Galvan Reactor. ** Huuki is given rights to the Galvan Reactor by the Supreme Galactic Council. ** Retaliator marries a Galvan widow named, Ayla. * 1703: ** Retaliator is killed by his brother. ** Aliens that supported Retaliator quest for peace, rally against Huuki. ** Small fights begin to engage between Retaliator's supporters and Huuki supporters. ** Council member, Nomac, discovers that Bruno was in dirty dealing with bounty hunters and Huuki. October 1703 * The members of the council fight over power. ** The council is disbanded. ** Members of the council team up with Retaliator's supporters or Huuki's supporters. ** Grand Council Master Fdin is killed in a fight. ** The Second Vivan War begins. * 1705: A Vaxasaurian general named, Finn, takes control of Retiator's supporter. He promises that he will protect Ayla and Retaliator's image at all cost. 18th century 1780s * 1780:Huuki became the general of his forces. * 1789: George Washington elected President of the United States. ** Huuki supporters begin to abduct humans to fight in the 2nd Vivan War ( Which is beginning fought a the time, unknowingly to the humans ) ** Aliens from other planet land on earth and promote the war to other planets. 1790s * 1790: Polymorph slaves are brought to North America to help fight the war. They carry with them a deadly diseases. ** The diseases is spread to mosquitoes. ** A huge outbreak of the diseases spread throughout the east coast. ** Huuki request that all humans infected by the diseases be abducted, so that the humans do not discover the aliens' presence. ** 5,000 to 7,000 humans go missing. September 1709 * The diseases vanishes. 19th century 1800–1809 * 1803: Ayla reveals to Finn, that she is pregnant with a child. * 1804: Huuki finds out about the Ayla's unborn son. ** World population reaches 1 billion. ** First steam locomotive begins operation. * 1805: Huuki leads his army to Mexico. ** The Vivan War begins to become noticed by humans. ** John Adams encounters an alien. ** John Adam's memory of his encounter is erased by an alien. * 1807: Huuki forces retreat from Mexico. ** Huuki army is all but defeated. * 1808: Huuki targets Ayla. ** Huuki kidnaps Ayla and flees to South America. ** Finn and a group of soldiers follow him. March 1808 * Finn and soldiers find Huuki. * Huuki shots Ayla in her lower back. * Finn kills Huuki. * Ayla begins to die. Before she dies, she gives birth to a baby boy named, Azmuth. * Ayla dies. * Finn and the soldiers return to North America and celebrate their victory. * The humans disband the research into the "mysterious creature" sightings. * The armies leave earth, only a couple million aliens remain. * Finn takes the Galvan Reactor to Galvan Prime. * Finn raise Azmuth. 1810s * 1810:Azmuth learns about the Galvan Reactor. ** Azmuth discovers the special properties of Green Matter. ** Finn helps Azmuth work on the reactor. Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Planets Category:Locations